


Where are you going?

by Corwin



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Another poem!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corwin/pseuds/Corwin
Summary: Another short poem for you to enjoy.





	

Where are you going, wind?  
I am going where I’m needed.  
Where are you going, leaves?  
Just round the bend till next spring.  
Where are you going, snow?  
To Winter where it is cold.  
Where are you going, sun?  
I am leaving for Summer time.  
Where are you going, breath?  
I hear there is a dog in Wales I want.  
Where are you going, dreams?  
You need me no longer now that you write.  
Where are you going, fun?  
I will go away from writing.  
Where are you going, time?  
You spend too much of me on writing.


End file.
